Cool For The Summer
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty=Easy |effort=Moderate |pc = |gc = |lc = |perf = Alexandra Trovato |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/8O11JXgB4c/?taken-by=alextrovato |nogm = 3 |pictos= 149 |dura= 3:34 |kcal= 11.9 |nowc = Coolos |audio = }}"Cool For The Summer" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a casual summer get-up with braided black hair. She wears sunglasses, a black vest, a green-and-orange bikini top, purple glitter shorts, and black gladiator stiletto sandals. There is also a flame-like effect surrounding the dancer. Background The background is mainly pink and yellow with colored lines and circles. The lines and circles slowly sift around. During the chorus, dark squares appear in the center, such squares flash red and rotate. As they spiral forth, a twirling line is present behind them and change shape. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly raise your right arm. Coolos gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Coolos gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Palm Tree Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Demi Lovato in the main series, after she was featured in , , and . *"F**k" is censored. *The Gold Move pictogram from this routine is similar to a beta pictogram from Roar.Roar beta picto.png *'' '' was revealed during the MTV VMAs after Demi’s performance of this song. **This is the third song that was revealed during the MTV Video Music Awards, after Bang Bang and Black Widow in 2014. It is followed by Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Into You, and Can’t Feel My Face in 2016. *The dancer’s outfit resembles what Demi Lovato was wearing in the music video for the same song. *In the seventh generation console versions of the game, after playing and unlocking the avatar for the song, the avatar’s collar is purple. However, when viewed in the avatar shop, the avatar’s collar is golden with some spikes, like in other versions of the game. **This was also the case with Birthday’s avatar on , where the avatar was missing the red lipstick when unlocking it. *In the preview for , the background is less detailed during the chorus. When the chorus ends, the background is replaced by a black screen.https://www.dropbox.com/s/zg4f6dcggzlaon8/Coolos_VideoPreview.webm?dl=0 *''Like I Would'' has a similar menu square. Gallery Game Files Coolos cover generic.png|'' '' Coolos cover albumcoach.png| album coach coolos cover albumbkg.png| album background Coolos banner bkg.png| menu banner coolos map bkg.png| map background Coolos cover@2x.jpg| cover Coolos_Cover_1024.png| cover coolos ava.png|Avatar Coolos golden ava.png|Golden avatar Coolos diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar coolos pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Coolos.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Coolos jd2016 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-gen) Coolos jd2016 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Coolos jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Coolos jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Coolos jd2018 load.png| loading screen Coolos jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Coolos jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Coolos jd2019 load.png| loading screen Coolos jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Cfts_jd16_screenshot.jpg|Promotional gameplay proxyd.jpg|Announcement Others coolos thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) coolos thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Coolos.png|Background 1 Desktop 29-12-2015 1-34-39 PM-244.png|Background 2 Coolos jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progression Coolos wii avatar.jpg|Different avatar (7th-gen) Videos Official Music Video Demi_Lovato_-_Cool_for_the_Summer_(Official_Video) Demi Lovato - Cool For The Summer (16) Teasers Cool for the Summer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cool for the Summer - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2016 Cool for the Summer - Just Dance Now Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cool For The Summer Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2016 Extraction References Site Navigation de:Cool for the Summer es:Cool for the Summer fr:Cool For The Summer it:Cool for the Summer tr:Cool for the Summer Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Demi Lovato Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Alexandra Trovato Category:Clean versions